The Legend of Spyro (Quebec French dub prediction)
If The Legend of Spyro video game Trilogy was dubbed in Quebec French (also known as Canadian French) and released, then it would mean that the series would have two different French dialect dubs. There obviously does exist a European French dub of the series that was produced by: Evocati - Hifi-Génie in France, which was included in the Language options on all regional releases, when All three Legend of Spyro games were released. If a Quebec French dub was known to be produced, then the Quebec French dub would be on North American copies of console versions of The Legend of Spyro trilogy video games exclusively as for a local dialect regarding Quebec gamers. But for Europe and Australia on the other hand, would have gotten the European French dub exclusively bundled in, which the European French dub made in France, was included on all region releases. The many different variations between Quebec French (aka Canadian French) and European French is that, they have different pronunciations is a matter of location. Quebec French is used in Quebec, of the Canada region, which is part of North America, while European French is used in France, which is a country in Europe. Canadian French uses 'old' French words and phrases which are no longer used in the modern French language. New words were also created for Quebec specialties that do not exist in Europe. Also, the accents is a major difference between these two dialects on which is often exaggerated by the French based on stereotypes. Also, many of the words that they say in different French dialects are different, between Quebec French and European French. Quebec French has a nasal pronunciation while European French has a "Front-mouth" pronunciation. When it comes to speaking Quebec French, the melody of speech rises at the end of sentences, while in European French, the melody rises and falls during the sentence, which is how the European French dub of The Legend of Spyro series were made, when it was released worldwide. In Quebec, They have a strange law saying if gamers live in Quebec and want to buy a game that doesn't contain French text or voice-over -- they are unable to. They would have to wait until one becomes available. Which, in many cases, can take weeks or months (or never happen at all). The Toronto Star reports that the new law is meant to "promote and protect the French language.", so this leads a hint that this is what might have happened if The Legend of Spyro series was released in a separate Quebec French dub, aside from the European French dub, which was released on all regions and can be switched on the Language options menu. Oddly enough, the "Skylanders" reboot franchise of the Spyro the Dragon series has received a Quebec French dub and translation bundled in for the North American release, while for the Europe release, they have their own European French dub. It has also gotten a Latin Spanish translation and dub as well, rather then just having a European Spanish dub alone. Title Translations Originally, The first two titles released for all regions did have a European French dub bundled in, but the titles themselves did not have a translation, as they retained the original names. However, when the third and final title in the trilogy was released and included the French dub track in all region releases, the entire name has actually gotten translated into French. For Quebec, All three games would possibly have the titles translated into Quebec French, if the North American release had an exclusive "Quebec French dub" bundled in. Voice Talent This list features the real original English cast, along with the predicted Quebec French dub cast for all three games of the entire trilogy, if it was included exclusively in the North American releases of the series, aside from the European French dub. All major characters that appear on all three games are shown. Predicted Quebec French Dub Staff *Predicted Recording Studio: Wave Generation *Localization Translators: To be Found. See Also * The Legend of Spyro (Hungarian dub prediction) * The Legend of Spyro (Japanese dub prediction) * The Legend of Spyro (Latin Spanish dub prediction) * The Legend of Spyro (Korean dub prediction) * The Legend of Spyro (Polish dub prediction) * The Legend of Spyro (Portuguese dub prediction) * The Legend of Spyro (Romanian dub prediction) * The Spyro the Dragon series page on Wikipedia Category:Video Games Category:Quebec French Dubs